Fotoalben voller Erinnerungen
by 7Vanilla7
Summary: SIE liebte es, Fotos zu machen. Jeden noch so kleinen Moment zu dokumentieren und festzuhalten. Die schönste Zeit SEINES Lebens existiert nur noch in ein paar Fotoalben und er wünschte, es wäre nicht so. DM/HG


In wenigen Stunden war es so weit. Er hatte sein erstes Treffen mit ihr. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl dabei. Es war nicht richtig. Es war verdammt falsch. Es war ungeheuerlich falsch, um es besser auszudrücken, und Draco hatte schon seit Tagen ein schlechtes Gewissen.

In gewissermaßen betrog er sie doch.

Oh ja, irgendwie betrog er sie schon. Und zwar mit Astoria Greengrass.

Er mochte sie nicht. Sie war ihm zu langweilig, zu eintönig, zu charakterlos und hatte er langweilig schon erwähnt?

_Sie _war ganz anders.

_Sie _war die Frau, die er liebte und mit der er auf ewig zusammen sein wollte.

Nur ging dabei etwas schief.

Wenigstens musste er sich heute nicht um Elena sorgen.

Draco stand von seinem Sofa auf und ging rüber zu einem Bücherregal. Er nahm ein in Leder gebundenes Fotoalbum heraus und klappte es auf.

Genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Sie hatte liebend gerne Fotos gemacht und zu jedem ein paar Zeilen dazu geschrieben.

Das 1. Foto war vom 23. Juni 2003.

Er und Hermine saßen in einer Bar im Muggellondon und es war schon spät gewesen, was sie natürlich nicht davon abhielt, so viele Fotos wie möglich zu machen.

Draco erinnerte sich noch genau, wie er sie zum 1. Mal seit Jahren in London gesehen hatte. Es war ein Nachmittag im Mai und er hatte soeben etwas für seine Mutter besorgt und plötzlich stand vor ihm Hermine Granger, mit mehreren Tüten voll Gewand in der Hand und in Begleitung von niemandem.

So fing alles an – sie plauderten ein wenig und fanden heraus, dass die Schulzeit schon lange vorüber war und sie nun normal miteinander sprechen konnten. Draco schrieb ihr sogar seine Adresse auf, und wie es der Zufall wollte, wohnte Hermine keine zwei Straßen weiter.

Also trafen sie sich regelmäßig und wurden Freunde. Gute Freunde.

Draco sah sich ein Foto vom 16. Juli an.

Ihr erstes richtiges Date. Kein freundschaftliches Kaffeetrinken, nein, ein Date in einem schönen Restaurant.

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend gewesen und Hermine hatte ein in seinen Augen umwerfendes Kleid getragen. Draco konnte sich daran noch so gut erinnern, weil er sie ohne Vorwarnung auf der Straße, neben einer roten Telefonzelle geküsst hatte. Ihr 1. Kuss und dabei blieb es an diesem Abend nicht.

Darunter hatte sie geschrieben: _Was für ein aufregender Abend, der dringend nach Wiederholung ruft._

Draco lächelte. Sie sind oft gemeinsam ausgegangen, es machte ihr Spaß, mit ihm unterwegs zu sein.

Am 29. August sah die Sache schon etwas anders aus.

Sie waren zusammen gezogen, und zwar in Hermines Wohnung, weil sie größer war und einen Balkon hatte. Und einen Garten.

Auf diesem Bild trug er gerade ein paar Kartons rein und er sah sichtlich überrascht aus, was man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck merkte.

Vor Hermines Kamera war niemand sicher.

_Arbeit muss sein._

Danach waren viele relativ normale Bilder im Fotoalbum vorzufinden.

Welche wo sie gemeinsam kochten, wo sie einfach nur auf dem Sofa saßen und eines, wo Draco schlief. Wie gesagt, vor Hermines Kamera war niemand sicher.

Es hätte ihm wirklich gefreut, wenn sie wenigstens eine magische Kamera benutzt hätte, aber nein, die wollte sie nicht benutzen. Weil sie ihr zu groß war und zu auffällig.

Draco hatte nur ein paar sich bewegende Fotos von ihm und Hermine.

Das vom 19. September zum Beispiel.

An diesem Tag fand Harry Potter's Hochzeit statt und sie war Trauzeugin.

Es hatte Draco sehr gewundert, dass auch er eingeladen war, aber es lag wahrscheinlich nur an seiner Beziehung mit ihr (welche ihre Freunde ja nicht unbedingt gutheißten).

Sie sah überglücklich aus und winkte in die Kamera, der Wind verblies ihre Locken ein wenig und sie versuchte sie zwischendurch zu richten, was aber nichts half.

_Hochzeit Nummer zwei im Fuchsbau, nur ohne Unterbrechung gewisser Leute._

An Samhein waren sie sogar bei seinen Eltern eingeladen. _Bei seinen Eltern_.

Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy mochten Hermine Granger. Auf ihre besondere Art. Sprich: Sie akzeptierten sie und redeten auch freiwillig mit ihr, alles darüber hinaus war zu viel verlangt.

Aber sie feierten Samhein.

Es war ein großes Fest gewesen, mit vielen Freunden und Bekannten der Malfoys.

Jeder hatte sich besonders schick gemacht und auf diesem Foto hatte Draco seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie sahen aus, als ob es das normalste wäre, dass ein Reinblüter und eine Muggelgeborene so eng beisammen waren.

_Dracos Eltern sind doch nicht so schlimm._

Danach folgten wieder normale Fotos.

Auf dem von Weihnachten 2003 waren die beiden bei Hermines Eltern zu Gast. Ein Besuch, vor dem sich Draco schon lange gefürchtet hatte, der aber gut verlief.

Mrs und Mr Granger waren zum Schluss eigentlich ganz begeistert von ihm gewesen, sie sagten, welche Glück ihre Tochter doch mit ihm hatte und dass die Vergangenheit zu vergessen wäre.

_Perfekter Familienabend_

Silvester feierten sie damals – kaum zu glauben – mit ihren Freunden in einem Pub in London. Davon gab es viele Fotos, sehr viele. Einige waren verwackelt, die anderen furchtbar lustig, auf den meisten waren sie und ihre Freunde abgebildet. Und natürlich er selbst.

_Ron hätte ruhig netter zu Draco sein können, aber ich verzeihe ihm. Wir waren alle etwas zu betrunken um klare Gedanken zu haben._

Auf den nächsten Seiten folgten Landschaftsbilder, die sie während ihres Frankreichurlaubs gemacht hatte (den er ihr geschenkt hatte), aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder ei bedeutungsvolles Foto gefunden hatte.

Er und sie vor dem Eiffelturm. Sie hatte wahllos einen Passanten gefragt, der weder Englisch noch Französisch konnte, aber Zeichensprache funktionierte doch irgendwie.

Sie hatten eine schöne Zeit in Paris gehabt – weil es ihm ja an Geld nicht mangelte, mussten sie nicht in einem kleinen Hotel wohnen, sondern mieteten sich für eine Woche eine Suite mit Blick über die Stadt. Hermine hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, denn als sie die Rechnung sah, wurde ihr regelrecht schlecht, doch er überzeugte sie, dass diese Summe keine Katastrophe war und, großzügig wie er zu ihr war, bezahlte er sogar ihre darauffolgende Einkaufstour. Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts.

_Paris, die Stadt der Liebe. Ich liebe sie jetzt schon._

Draco klappte das Fotoalbum zu und tat es wieder ins Bücherregal. Dafür nahm er ein anderes heraus.

Er brauchte frische Luft, unbedingt.

Er nahm seine Jacke, zog seine Schuhe an und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Egal wohin, er wollte weg von den Fotos. Er wollte nicht mehr an sie denken, so sehr er sie auch liebte, es tat so weh.

Nachdem sie ein Jahr zusammen waren, wollte er sie heiraten. Hermine war alles, was er wollte, und alles, was er schlussendlich nicht bekam.

Genau an dem Tag, an dem er sie das 1. Mal geküsst hatte, führte er sie wieder in das gleiche Restaurant aus. Auf dem Nachhauseweg fragte er sie, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte.

Zuerst war sie sehr überrascht gewesen und murmelte _Draco Malfoy will mich heiraten, _aber ein paar Sekunden später umarmte sie ihn fest und küsste ihn, was er als „Ja" annahm.

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen war sie stets gut gelaunt – zu gut gelaunt. Er fragte sie oft, was los war. Sie sagte ihm nichts, bis sie ihn eines Morgens mit der Antwort überraschte.

Sie bekam ein Kind.

Es überraschte ihn sehr.

Aber es machte Draco froh. Froher, als er je gedacht hätte.

Vor ein paar Jahren hatte er nie einen Gedanken ans Vater werden verschwendet und von heute auf morgen war er einer.

Hermine ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihre Schwangerschaft mit Bildern zu dokumentieren.

Ein ganzes Fotoalbum war ihrem von Woche zu Woche wachsendem Bauch gewidmet.

Draco hatte noch genau das Bild von Weasley's Gesichtsausdruck vor Augen. Wie Hermine es ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ein Kind von einem Malfoy erwartete, lief er rot an und regte sich auf. Er dachte, es wäre nur eine Phase, die bald wieder vorübergehen würde. Nein, das war sie nicht.

Irgendwann gingen sie dann Babykleidung kaufen. Mit Narzissa. Sie wollte unbedingt dabei sein.

Seit Jahren schon schwärmte sie von ihren zukünftigen Enkelkindern und nun war endlich die zeit gekommen.

Eine Untersuchung bestätigte, dass es ein Mädchen werden würde. Namen hatten sie noch nicht ausgesucht, dafür war es Hermines Meinung nach zu früh.

Draco ließ sich auf einer Parkbank nieder und klappte das Fotoalbum auf.

Es war voll von Babyfotos.

Von Elena, um genau zu sein.

Kaum hielt Hermine sie in den Armen, verlangte sie von Draco, dass er ein Foto von den beiden machen sollte.

Darauf folgten geschätzte hundert Fotos, alle sorgsam eingeklebt und mit passenden Wörtern beschrieben.

In den ersten Wochen konnte sich Draco überhaupt nicht an dieses schreiende, kleine Wesen gewöhnen aber mit der Zeit machte es ihm Spaß. Er liebte sie. Elena war wunderschön, sie hatte seine Augen, nur etwas dunkler und Hermines Haarfarbe. Ob sie auch einmal so lockig und schwierig wie ihre sein würden, werde sich noch alles herausstellen.

Er sah auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass er sich mit Astoria in bereits einer Stunde treffen würde.

So ein Mist, dachte er aber er stand nicht auf.

Er blätterte weiter und erinnerte sich an längst vergangene Zeiten.

Eines Nachmittages kam Hermine mit verweinten Augen nach Hause.

Er hatte sie sofort gefragt, was denn passiert wäre. Sie hatte sich mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck niedergesetzt und gesagt _Ich habe Krebs. Bauchspeicheldrüsenkrebs. Letztes Stadium. Sie geben mir noch etwa fünf Monate._

Das war der Satz, der sein Leben veränderte.

Er fragte sie, ob es irgendwelche Heilungsmöglichkeiten gäbe, sie verneinte. Auch keine magischen.

Sie hielt nicht einmal fünf Monate durch.

Nach zwei Monaten durfte er ihr Begräbnis organisieren.

Sie hatten es nicht einmal bis zum Traualtar geschafft.

Das alles passierte vor ungefähr 1 ½ Jahren. Es kam ihm aber wie gestern vor.

Draco beschloss, dass es Zeit war, zurückzugehen.

Seine Eltern wollten, dass er sich mit Astoria Greengrass traf. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn wieder glücklich machen.

Aber das… Das würde niemand jemals wieder tun können.


End file.
